


Sawaariya (Beloved)

by crazycrystal10



Series: Tumblr - OlicityHiatusFic [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Author Felicity Smoak, CEO Oliver Queen, Established Relationship, F/M, Living in the Ever After, Married Olicity, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: CEO Queen ? Check.Author Ms.Smoak ? Check.Married Olicity?  Triple check.Story of Mr.&Mrs. Queen in the 'happily ever after'.AU.





	Sawaariya (Beloved)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! My this fic is inspired by a mix of 2 prompts sleepless+late to the party...although both of them don't make it to this chapter. And this is going to be a multi chapter. Hope you like it.
> 
> Happy reading ! 
> 
> Prompt cred: @thebookjumper on tumblr .

Due to the delay in takeoff of the jet, he was running late. What was the point of a private jet if there are still delays ? Passing the streets of Star City, it's night lights and the chaotic traffic _Oliver Queen, CEO Queen_ _Industries_ was concluding the last of his business and trying not to lose his temper. Barking into the phone he said, “Mark, clear off the rest of my weekend an-”

“But Sir ! You are supposed to meet the Van Der Bilts this weekend.”

Ignoring the interruption he continues “-and keep the jet on standby.”

“Sir, what about the -”

In a firm voice that dared his EA to say more he stated “As I said before, clear off the weekend. They are not my priority.”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

*

Entering the Callahan Library’s event hall, he took in the crowd, people with their cell phones and cameras ready to click pictures, shouting only one name. Moving his gaze past them, he saw his wife's security entourage around the hall keeping an eye out for all and any threats. Nodding to the head of her security, he moved past the crowd without drawing any attention to himself and took his seat, which provided him with the clear view of the stage and kept him hidden from the crowd as well. 

 

Just as he finished adjusting his coat, the host of the evening came forward. 

“Ladies and gentleman, Callahan Library welcomes you. I'm very honoured to be in the presence of an amazing lady today. I was just talking to her backstage and said that people not only love her stories that they love her as well, people love ‘her story’ as well. All she said in return was that her heroines lead an extraordinary life, that her life is pretty ordinary like the rest of us.”

The crowd snickered at that answer and Oliver chuckled along with them.

“This woman that I'm talking about weaves magical tales of lands far away, kick ass heroines and hashtag goals worthy better halves. Without wasting any more time I invite Felicity Smoak Queen, the author of the latest NYT Bestseller to stage.”

 

And there she was  _ Felicity Smoak Queen _ , his kick ass heroine, the love of his life, his wife. Dressed in a simple embroidered white dress with gauze flowers that reached her past her knees and brought attention to her every curve, she was a sight to behold. With a small, almost shy wave to the crowd she moved across the stage towards the mike.

“Thank you Kelly for that beautiful introduction and making me sound so good.”

Turning towards the crowd she continues “I'm honestly very humbled by your love and support and frankly kind of overwhelmed.”

“My books wouldn't be bestsellers without you people reading and loving them. The book I'm launching today is very special to me. I know I always write about as Kelly said ‘magical lands far away’ but this one isn't magical, the story is as ordinary as it can get.  Amelia, my heroine leads a very ordinary life and she is happy with that. She meets a guy, falls in love, marries him and they live happily ever after ? I think not. It's how Amelia and her husband live and love in the ever after that makes this story special and I think a lot of people would relate to that.”

“I hope you read and love ‘Living in the Ever After’ as much as my previous works. Thank you.”

 

The crowd breaks in applause and as Felicity makes a move to walk away the announcer stops her with a question. “What inspires you write Felicity ?”

 

He sees her take in the crowd awaiting her response and taking in a breath she answers, “My inspiration isn't a what but a who. I always wrote tiny little tales and short stories but I never had the courage to publish them..until him.” He watches her lips curve into a small smile. “He helped me become this person, this best version of myself. He is the inspiration, the courage, the power, the emotion behind every word I write, every story I craft. My husband is my inspiration.”

 

Her words make his heart skip a beat. Writing is Felicity’s passion. It's her breath and soul. To know that he is the inspiration behind it...staggers him. Who thought that  even after five years of marriage his wife could still surprise him ? He thought with a smile. 

 

*

Signing her name, what was probably for the hundredth time today, Felicity smiled at the fan standing before her and posed for a picture. As much as she loved her fans and was thankful for their love and adoration, she was tired after two hours of doing the same thing. 

 

All she wanted to do was head home, chuck her heels and wind down with a glass of wine. For the past fifteen minutes she had been counting the number of people still remaining, in between all the signing and posing. 

 

Above all she was missing her dear husband. Five days ago he had left for a business trip to Australia and the time difference had made the separation even more miserable. How she wished to go home to Oliver and wrap herself in his arms. With a resigned sigh she looked at the next book in her hand and without looking up asked, “Who would you like me to sign this for ?” 

“Mr.Smoak.” Came a familiar baritone voice that had her head snapping up, gaze colliding with her favourite pair of baby blues.

 

For a minute she couldn't think. Her mind went blank, refusing to process the sight of him before her. But then he smiled at her, eyes softening and called her name in an achingly sweet voice. “Felicity.” Her heart and brain jumps started. Within seconds she was out from behind the booth and flung herself at him. His arms closed around her, he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and just like that she was home.


End file.
